


Under the Light of the Stars

by littlepet



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Sole survivor is gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepet/pseuds/littlepet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small read in which Preston is a cute little nerd and Sole loves him. Includes gender neutral sole and the implication of sexual things going on after the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Light of the Stars

"I haven't... Been like this with someone in a while."

Preston's earnest words and innocence gave the sole survivor a good chuckle. The pair had traveled long and far with each other and took things slow as was. But now both were conveying to each other they'd wanted to take things further.

It'd started with a small kiss. It wasn't anything new for either of the two. Time and time again, the pair had professed their love for each other. This kiss was different, though. It was deeper with an aggressive undertone to it. They both knew what it was inviting, but both completely obliged with the action.

Arms tangled together, they slowly shifted their position until they both lay on the ground. The general was atop Preston, though certainly not in a dominating way. Their position stayed like this for some time, either party gently caressing the other while their lips remained locked. It was when the sole survivor began kissing down Preston's neck and gently licking his exposed skin that Preston said what he did.

The other smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Preston's lips again.

"We don't have to if you don't want." They offered sincerely.

"No, I want to. I just may be a bit rusty."

It was apparent, even with Preston's darker skin tone, that he was blushing heavily. This embarrassed him fully and truly, yet the sole survivor's smile only widened.

"I'll be gentle. I promise, Preston."

"I know. I trust you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They both were hushed after that, alone in the darkness of the night as the stars shined bright on them.

**Author's Note:**

> Might be expanded upon or turned into its own series.


End file.
